Winter Storm
by Harm Marie
Summary: The fire's gone out and the girls are cold. Whats a guy to do?


I own nothing. I don't even own the story idea. This is a blanket scenario that I wrote for the Casual Elegance web site as Harmony. I wanted to share it with you. If you like blanket scenarios then visit the site. Just search for 'blanket scenarios' and it will come up. Anyway on with the fic!

The five travelers were once again in search of shards from the Shikon jewel. It was a cold day in November and it was starting to snow. 

"Inuyasha, maybe we should stop at the next village we find." Kagome looked worriedly at the snow now accumulating at her ankles. 

"Feh, are you going to let a little snow stop us. We have a mission." 

The group trudged along as the snow got deeper. 

"Inuyasha, perhaps Kagome is right. We should stop somewhere for the night." _'I'm starting to worry about the girls'_ Miroku looked back at them. They were slowing down and looking cold. Shippo was bundled up in Kagome's coat. 

"And just where do you propose to stop? We are in the middle of the woods." 

"Look up there, a hut!" Sango yelled. She ran to the front of the group with Kagome close behind. Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms and started to move towards the hut. Unfortunately his reach exceeded his grasp and the little kitsune sank into snow that was deeper than him. Kagome pulled him out and the small group made their way to the hut. Miroku opened the door and everyone entered. It was a small hut with only one room. There was a fire pit but little wood. There was also a pile of straw next to the fire pit. 

"This must have been some kind of barn." Miroku observed as he closed the door. "We should start a fire." He said motioning to the fire pit. He and Inuyasha set to work while Kagome and Sango poked around the hut. 

"Look, a blanket." Sango pulled the old, ratty thing out from under the hay. "Too bad it isn't very big." 

"It's OK. I have another one in my bag." Kagome reached into her pack and pulled out a dry blanket and some dry cloths. "Here Sango, we should get out of these wet clothes." She handed Sango a clean pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. "Miroku take this robe. It's dry." She gave a bath robe to the monk and sat down by her bag. "I don't know if I have anything for you Inuyasha." 

"Forget it. I am almost dry." 

Shippo, after digging through Kagome's bag, pulled an oversized shirt on and moved over into the hay by the fire. 

"Now you boys look away so we can change and if I find out you EITHER of you peaked, you will wish you were still out in the storm." Sango said with some venom. With that the boys turned their backs to them and blushed. Miroku started to change into the bath robe from Kagome gave him. Luckily his under robe was dry. 

In record time the girls were changed and in the hay by the fire wrapped in Kagome's blanket. "Here, you boys can share this one." She said and handed the new found blanket to Miroku. Inuyasha gave her a look. "I'm a demon. I don't feel the cold." _'I hope I don't freeze.'_

Miroku shrugged and wrapped himself up. "I think we should all try and get some sleep." The group settled down as the wind outside shook the small hut. 

"Inuyasha wake up." It was a short time later. Inuyasha awoke to find Miroku shaking his shoulder. "Stop it monk what do you want?" 

"Look at the girls, they are freezing." 

Inuyasha looked over to see Sango, Shippo and Kagome huddled up together shivering in their sleep. 

"The fire is almost out and they might freeze. We need to help them." 

"OK, what should we do?" Inuyasha said looking at Miroku suspiciously. 

"We need to share our body heat with them." 

"WHAT!" 

"We need to sleep next to them and I will share my blanket." 

"You lecherous monk." Inuyasha looked up to see that Miroku was serious. "They are going to kill us for this." 

"Just as well. At least I would die happy." Miroku said with a smirk. "If you don't want to help me then I will just have to sleep in between the girls and hold them even tighter." 

"Like hell you will. We will sleep on either side of the girls." 

_'I knew that would work'_

"And monk, keep your hands to yourself." 

They settled in next to the girls. Inuyasha next to Kagome and Miroku next to Sango. They redistributed the blankets and tried to get comfortable. Inuyasha tried to stay as far away from Kagome as possible while staying under the blanket. Miroku, who was a little less shy (A/N: OK a lot less), snuggled right up to Sango. Unbeknownst to them Shippo (who saw the whole thing) went back to sleep. 

----Later that night---- 

Kagome stirred. She woke up realizing that it was warm. She tried to move but found she was blocked on both sides. _'In front of me are Sango and Shippo but who is behind me?'_ She moved her head to look and saw it was Inuyasha with his arm around her. She looked around for Miroku and spotted him next to Sango. _'I must be dreaming.'_ She looked over at her friend who had also woken up. 

Noticing the arm around Kagome, Sango looked over at her. Inuyasha was next to her asleep. "What's going on?" Her eyes shot over and saw Miroku's arm snaked around her waist, holding her tight. _'That lecherous monk…but it's so warm.'_

"I don't know but I'm warm. Let's get some sleep." 

"Fine, but they are so dead tomorrow." Sango whispered as she fell asleep. 

----Morning---- 

Kagome woke with a start. She poked at Sango to wake her up. They looked at each other and smiled. They both then started to yell and get up. The guys, hearing the screaming, started to get up too. 

"SIT" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha hit the ground with a string of curses. Miroku soon joined him as Sango hit him with her boomerang. "LECHEROUS MONK!" 

"Wait! They had good intentions!" Shippo shouted as Sango hit Miroku again. 

"What do you mean Shippo?" Kagome asked. 

"You two were shivering and the fire was going out so they kept you warm. They didn't try anything either because I saw them." 

"What do you mean you saw us? I thought you were asleep?" Inuyasha was up now and getting angry._ 'Damn, I don't like looking weak... Especially in front of that kitsune'_

"Not at all" Shippo continued "I woke up when the fire went out." 

"Why you...!" 

"LOOK!" Miroku interrupted "It stopped snowing." 

They all ran to the door and looked out. 

"The snow is not that deep so we can go back anytime." Sango said happily. With that the group packed up and prepared to leave. 

"Thanks for the use of you robe." Miroku said as he handed it back to Kagome. He had changed back into his own robe, now dry from the fire, and Kagome packed it into her bag. The group set out for Kaede's village, the night forgotten.

A/N: I know that not many people like to review. I don't either. All I an asking for is a general note. Examples are: "Hi, I really liked your story."  "Hi, I really hated your story." or "This story was decent." Feel free to respond with one of these notes. I just want to know that the story is being read. Another great review is "I read your story. I thought it was insert opinion here. The best part was when insert favorite story element here." Thanks a lot!

~Harm


End file.
